jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Riordan Li
It is widely known in the world of JR that this particular character is a complete EMO BAFFOON. He should have long ago been sacrificed to the God of Deathcorn. But we are a merciful folk and decided to let him continue along in our RP. Without further ado... the entrance of a moron: Character Description As taken from Meeting, The Jade Rose Story... I survey the room with eyes unaccustomed to such a stark place. In a corner, I see three people conversing, only the man and one of the women seem to be talking. I run my hand over my dark red hair, nervously.. You have no need to be nervous, RiordanI hiss in my mind, It's just like when you found your father passed out in a drunken and pissed state back in Dollett's pub. Sighing, I decide to walk over to the woman wearing black. My clothes? Huh? Never heard of anyone who met me. I wear a workman's blue overall and a white t-shirt underneath it. Black riding boots on my feet, and a dagger concealed in one. "I'm Riordan," I say to the woman in black. "And you are?" People Skills Ashurah enters the scene... Without holding anything back, I grab the new guy by his shirt, lift him off his feet and carelessly drag him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us. I spin the man around and slam him against the wall, pressing my hand against his neck. I ignore all the stares as I glare up at him, my eyes a dangerous red. "What the fvck do you think you're doing?!" I hiss, pulling him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall again. I look him in the eye. "I don't know who you think you are, buddy, but I suggest you move it along! This is a PRIVATE room, hence no invitation equals NO FVCKING ENTRY, you got that?!" I drop him carelessly to the ground. Taking a look around the room at all the startled faces, I toss a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well?!" I yell, motioning with my hands. "Move along, little people, there's nothing to see here!" Need there be anything else said? Direct Insults , in The Lesser of Three Evils, The Jade Rose , in The Lesser of Three Evils, The Jade Rose. , in Searching, The Jade Rose , in Shadow at Evening, Obsidian Nights , in An Endless Procession of Tomorrows, Obsidian Nights , in Fears in Solitude, Obsidian Nights Sheer Stupidity This was Riordan's recorded reasoning upon leaving Rielle's bloody, torpored body upon the ground: I tried to do the right thing, and I get blamed for not knowing what to do, ''as taken from Searching, The Jade Rose Story. This was Riordan's response when told by Adrienne to chill out in ''Deeper into the Garden: I nod, "Fine, I'll stand down, Adrienne....But, what about your love? Isn't that so great that you'll go to any means to be with him?" I hiss so slightly. I run as fast as I can. This was Riordan's response to Ellinoria's rhetorical query about his treatment of his elders: As Ellinora makes Faux and Deke block the doors, I turn to her, easily overshadowing the woman. Any other sane person would have fled from me, as I raise my face in anger, my dagger soon finding its way into my hand. "Never" This was when Adrienne had to burn his blood: Adrienne: I smirk at Riordan. Heh. "Such a stupid little boy..." Slyly, I sneak over to him, an evil gleam flashing in my eyes. Shaking my head, while he stares at the other woman, I gently place my hand on the bare skin of his neck. Riordan's body stiffens noticeably under my touch. Suddenly, he doubles over, smoke sizzling up from every angle of his flesh. Tears of blood come pouring from his eyes in a wrenching agony. A scream rips through the room, jerking everyone from their thoughts. I step away, staring down at him with a cold glare. Storyteller: Riordan screams as his beast rises to the surface. To many of you it is frightening for you have never seen a Vampire succumb to his beast. He turns lurching out to toss Faux casually to the side, crashing through the doors. You hear his tormented scream as he leaves the castle and all of you behind, perhaps forever. Gus: Well, that was interesting. I almost feel sorry for him. But he needed to shut up. This was Riordan's Shen's plan of attack when facing Khonz in Hollow Puppets of a Hollow Age Running, I stumble into a boulder. Brilliant!, I think...If I can get some leverage, I can push this down the hill.. Category:Kindred Category:Tremere Category:Player Character